A break in the weather
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: At Global Justice's Middleton headquaters two deparment heads manage to get some downtime after recent events.  Rate T for adult themes and Kim teasing Shego for a change.


A well deserved nap

The only lighting in the precious few above ground office spaces of Global Justice's Middleton facilities was the pale blue glow emanating from a single computer screen. Through the darkness strode the head of the corporate espionage and enforcement division. Although the light was minimal the female figure did not bump or trip over anything as she made her way to the light source.

As expected she found the person she was looking for slumped in front of the still glowing screen. A report, half written filled the screen, a string of nonsense on the final typed line from when the typist's head had smacked against the keyboard. This was the third time this week that the head of corporate espionage had found the head of rescue, relief and prevention practically comatose after the younger woman had attempted to complete her paperwork at some ungodly hour after working from that same ungodly hour the previous day.

"It's been a tough couple of months hasn't it Kimmie," Shego said to the sleeping figure.

Kim Possible stirred.

"Uh what?" she mumbled

"Nothing princess go back to sleep."

"'kay," she said.

Of course Kim would have no recollection of the exchange come tomorrow and Shego wouldn't think about teasing her for it anyway. Not these days and especially not with the current plights of the world. You had the usual small catastrophes that barely rated a mention on the nightly news, and then the floods in Australia, combined with fires were it wasn't flooding there, the Brazilian mudslides, the attack on the Moscow airport, the increasing tension in Egypt and as if nature wanted to perform some kind of grand finale cyclones in the pacific. Yes a rough month, but Shego had to admit Kim had weathered it better then the Haitian earthquakes last year.

Lifting Kim gently in her arms she carried the younger woman over to the couch that Shego had given as an office warming gift during those dark days. Perhaps it was because at least in the case of the floods the higher cost could for once be counted in dollars instead lose of human life. Not that Shego didn't know Kim was affected by each and every single lose. She could see it in the girls eyes every time a running toll was updated. She had seen the black eye Kim had given Doctor Director after the new life sign scanner satellite had not been able to redeployed, the only aid the Australian government had requested from GJ after the Toowoomba event. As Shego laid Kim gently down on the comfortable couch she imagined some of the higher ups would be in for a verbal beat down once everything had settled down. Shego sighed as she lifted Kim's head for a moment and slid in underneath so she could sit down with Kim's head resting on her lap.

"Kimmie have I ever told you that the day I left team go I had an argument with Hego," she told the sleeping woman. "I accused him of being an unfeeling bastard and well... you're a coward Shego you should be telling her this when she's awake."

Kim shifted a little and Shego shut herself up. It was a pity Kim had put the couch right below the east facing window. The sunrise over Middleton was quite life affirming. So much so that Shego had the view from Kim's office piped down to the video wall in her subterranean liar. Although to maintain appearance it always reverted to news feeds and case information as soon as Kim hit the first basement level. There was a musical chime from Kim's computer, the same sound file that had been the kimmunicator's ringtone since the creation for the device. Initially Shego had teased the red head when she went to work integrating it into all her global justice issued equipment, but as the red head proved with her rapid shift from peaceful sleeping to alertness it had been worth doing.

"Good Morning Shego," she said as she lifted her head of the green woman's lap. "How did the mission go?"

"Unfortunately the insurance companies I infiltrated all have carefully worded contracts," Shego said. "Thankfully over half are giving partial payouts."

"So?" Kim asked as she made her way to the computer.

"It's up to our lab guys to convince the hold outs that the Toowoomba events is classified as the kind of flash flood covered in their policies or under the miscellaneous part of the contracts."

"Thanks for helping me with this," Kim said with deep sincerity. "You know me always worried some idiot is going to make a bad situation worse."

Shego looked down at her feet knowing in the past that idiot had been her. Kim hit the commands on her keyboard to open the secure communication window.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked as she simultaneously finished off the report she was working on before she had fallen asleep.

"We're still having connectivity issues in Egypt," he started.

"What do we need?"

"Equipment mostly but we're stretched thin at the moment thanks to Dementor deciding the parts of Russia the soviets never wanted back in the day were a good place to set up his operations."

"Okay," Kim said quickly working at her end of the line. "I just authorised the use of the slush fund buy what you can in Australia then get it on the flight they're putting on for their citizens. They agreed on transport the emergency supplies and additional support personnel."

"Yes to the medical personnel, no to the armed riot dispersal even if they are only outfitted with non lethal stun equipment."

"Honestly I don't know what Will was thinking," Kim said. "Global justice may be U.N. sanctioned but all the people will see is foreign troops oppressing them..."

"It's because he is Du duh," was Shego sarcastic comment. "I'll talk to him when he comes in later, suggest he get a squad ready to deploy from one of our Mediterranean assets in case the worst does happen."

Both Kim and Wade nodded in agreement.

"And cyclone Yasi?" Kim asked as she sent her reports via email to the interested partys, then hit the print button so a physical copy appeared in an undisclosed location and some well paid teenager or college student filed it away without looking at it.

"Dr. Porter's research bots have been dropped in and are giving us a ton of data, the Rapid deployment sub is sitting beneath it right now and we have a list of all unaccounted for vessels that were in the area."

"Good the bots should give us better prediction and damage prevention for the future," she smiled. "Thanks Wade."

"No problem Kim," Wade said. "Bye."

"Right nothing much to do until Yasi hits land," Kim said. "Thanks again Shego for your help on the insurance thing."

"Not a problem Kim," she said. "Beats waiting around for my tech guys to figure out if this new virus thing actually did originate from from the market research company we think it did. Can't I borrow Wade for five minutes? I'll be able to get to the fun stuff so much quicker."

"Oh Shego's bored!" Kim teased. "What a big surprise!"

Shego pouted at her good friend.

"Oh don't be that way," Kim said as she sat back down beside Shego. "You can come with when I head down that way for the on-site review of procedures used next week."

"And then you'll rope me into rebuilding houses and incinerating burnable debris," Shego complained.

Her only response was a yawn from Kim as the red head slumped down and made Shego's lap her pillow again. Shego idly stroked Kim's hair as the younger woman drifted off into another half sleep.

"You still seeing that diplomat from Canada?" Shego asked.

"No...broke up last week," Kim mumbled. "Couldn't do the long distance thing."

"Well I'll take you to a movie on Valentine's day," Shego said. "If the world has gone crazy and some one doesn't ask you before then."

"kay," Kim's last word blend into a light snore. Shego adjusted her burden so that both she and Kim would be more comfortable, once again cursing that she wouldn't see the sunrise from this vantage point.

"And then we'll have dinner at Ron's fancy new restaurant," Shego said. "Because you deserve it, but for now have a peaceful nap because if anyone in this world deserves a few hours respite it's you princess."


End file.
